Call to Duty
by Twitch666
Summary: Charlie's Aunt Rea is a Soldier and has been fighting in the War in Iraq, but when an injury sends her home for a while she has to stay with him and his family in Wonka's factory. How will Wonka and her be affected along with her family whiles she's there
1. A Soldier Returning

I just wanted to say that I don't own anything in this story. I am just borrowing the world of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The only thing that I own are some of the characters and the plot. Please don't sue me, I own nothing!

To those that are going to read it thank you very much and remember to review if you like, I would greatly appreciate it.

Thanks again.

Twitch

* * *

It was late afternoon in the small town that was famous for having Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory there. The people that lived there would pass by it everyday and barely take any notice to it, because its tall black iron gates were always closed., even after Charlie Bucket won it. Only tourist would really stop and look at its tall gray smoke stacks puffing out clouds of white smoke high into the air.

Though today a lone figure of a woman stood outside of the tall gates looking up at the factory. She was a newcomer to the town, but no tourist, she was here to stay. She was dressed in her tan camouflage military uniform. Her hair black hair was done up in a bun that hung out of the back of her uniform hat. The brim of her hat shaded her bright blue eyes and slightly tan skin. Slung over her right shoulder was a tan military bag that carried her few belongings that she had taken with her to the war in Iraq. She looked like the perfect image of a soldier, but one thing was out of place, which was a white sling cradling her left arm. The many people that were in the streets would look at her because she had been standing out in front of Wonka's Factory gates for a good twenty minutes now and plus they weren't really used to military personnel.

She reached out to the gates with her right hand again trying to shake them open, but yet again they wouldn't budge. She was here to stay with her sister Elizabeth Bucket and her family. She had known about Wonka's golden ticket contest and heard that her nephew, Charlie Bucket, had gotten a ticket and had also won the factory.

The house that she had lived in she had rented. Though while in Iraq she had received a letter from Elizabeth saying that she was being evicted from her house and that they were going to pick up all of her things and take them to the factory with them. She has written that she had talked with Mr. Wonka and he agreed to give her the guest room as long as she needed and they she did not have to worry, and that they couldn't wait for her to come home. She had also said that when she got back that she was to come to the factory and that they would let her in.

Now here she stood outside the factory gates, stranded unable to get inside. She greatly considering asking someone how to get inside, but decided against, due to the fact that everyone was looking at her strangely. She was also thinking about going down to the hotel and staying there until she could figure out how to get inside.

"Are you lost, Miss?" said a voice from behind the woman that caused her to jump. She turned around to see an old man with gray hair, dressed in dark pants, shirt, and coat, using a wooden cane for support. He smiled kindly towards her and she returned it.

"No, actually. I'm supposed to be In there." she said pointing to the factory. "I just don't know how to get in. I don't suppose you could help me could you?"

"I'm sorry dear." the old man chuckled slightly. "The gates are always closed ever since those golden tickets were out. No one ever goes in, but we do see the young boy and his parents that live in there sometimes during the day. But they don't use the gates. It's a complete mystery on how they get out here. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of anymore help, Miss."

"That's alright sir. You've helped me enough. I'll just have to wait for them. Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." he replied. "May I ask your name and why you are suppose to be in there?"

"I'm Lieutenant Rea Avery. My sister lives in there and I am going to be staying with her." She said smiling again.

"Oh, well then good luck to you Lieutenant Avery. I hope that they come get you soon." he said. He then turned around and hobbled down the street.

Rea watched him go before turning to look at the factory again. 'Man! This is going to be tougher then I thought it was going to be.' she thought to herself. 'Well…I better go get a room for the night.' She adjusted the her bag on her shoulder and began walking down the street towards the hotel she had seen earlier.

When she got to the hotel she paid for a room and took her bag upstairs. She unlocked the door and threw her bag on the bed before she too jumped onto the bed on her back. She closed her eyes sighing to herself. It felt so good to lie in a real bed instead of a cot or the hard ground. She smiled rolling onto her right side facing the window that already had the curtains drawn. She had a great view of the chocolate factory, but it seamed to her that the gray building was laughing at her for not being able to get in. She frowned at it before she heard her stomach growl. She looked down at it and sat up sighing. She reached over and grabbed her bag and rummaged through it before pulling out her money and putting it in her back pants pocket. She got up grabbing her room key before making her way out of the hotel and to one of the restaurants in town.

She went to a small diner and sat down. She ordered her dinner and sat there thinking about what had happened to her and her friends in Iraq. All she could remember was the sound of guns being fired, bombs going off, and commands of her fellow troops as well as hers, then she remembered pain.

When the waitress came with her food she was still in a daze. The waitress touched her on the shoulder and she jumped out of her seat, almost knocking the woman over.

"I'm sorry!" the waitress said to her almost immediately.

"It's ok. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Rea said sitting back down.

The waitress nodded and set her plates down before leaving her be. Rea sat there in silence eating her meal not doing much, but thinking. When she had finished she asked for her check, paid for her meal, and then headed back to her hotel. She quickly changed into her night clothes, then crawled under the blankets of her bed, grateful for the feel of a real mattress and blankets that she had missed, and quickly fell asleep.


	2. To the Factory

A/N: I would to say thanks to those two people that reviewed on my story, and to the four that put my story on their alert list. Thanks!

* * *

The next morning Rea woke up to the sunlight streaming into her window. She rolled over so that it wouldn't be in her eyes, moaning, but then let out a little scream when she rolled onto her hurt arm. She sat straight up cradling her throbbing arm.

"I really have to get used to this thing!" she yelled at herself.

Now wide awake she threw the covers off herself getting out of bed, and looking over at the clock the read 8:00 am. She grabbed another spare uniform and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into her clothes. She brushed out her shoulder length hair and with great difficulty, managed to put it up in a bun. When her hair was up she set her brush down and leaned into the mirror looking at her appearance more closely. She frowned at what she saw. Her flawless skin was marred a few tiny scratched on her face that were barely visible, and were almost gone, but the major one was one right above her right eye that was about three inches long. It was a deep cut that she had received from a piece of flying metal that had missed her helmet and hit her instead. She had been lucky it hadn't hit her eye or neck, or she might not have been standing there now. She didn't even want to think about what her arm looked like. She remembered the blood coming from it and the pain, when she was lying down on her back in the behind her bunker. She remembered she had glanced at it and screamed. She knew that there was a very deep and long gash that traveled from almost her shoulder to her broken wrist.

She frowned more and then looked away from the mirror walking out of the bathroom. She put her brush and nightclothes away. She put on her leather guard that held her watch and then grabbed her room key and money, and put them in her pants pocket. She then grabbed her hat and put it on before heading down to the small diner, that she had eaten dinner in last night, for breakfast.

She sat down in the small both next to the window and looked over the menu. She had the same waitress as last night and quickly ordered some eggs, bacon, and sausage and sat there staring out the window and watching the people pass by. The waitress came back with her food and set it on the table, not bothering to disturb Rea, like she had the night before.

When the waitress left Rea looked at her food and sighed. She picked up her fork and started eating. Halfway through her meal she started to move her food around on her plate, thinking to herself. 'Stupid arm! I could still be out there fighting! I miss my boys and I wish I was still out there fighting with them. I hope they are alright and are taking care of one another…oh…who am I kidding. There trained soldiers and can take care of themselves. I worry to much…but…I still miss them.' she sighed again and not thinking she was going to eat anymore she called for her bill. She paid it and left a tip and then left the diner.

She figured that if there was anyway to find her sister it would be walking around the town. She went into a bookstore and browsed around. She was kind of fond of reading now since that was mostly what she did when she on duty. It was either that or right when the others were busy. She browsed for a few minutes not really finding anything she liked or already had and then left the bookstore and entered a clothing store. She looked through the cloths noticing some of the new fashions, one in particular, caught her attention, and that was camouflage, she smiled to herself without realizing it. When she was leaving she past by a rack of sunglasses and having lost her pair somewhere, she decided she could buy a pair. She tried on a few, finally settling with a small pair, that had slightly rectangular lenses that were blood red, and had a black frame on them. She bought them and then walking out of the store she took the tag off and slipped them on.

She looked at her watch as saw that it was already 1:00 pm. She had seen no sigh of her sister, or her husband and son. She was beginning to think that she might be staying in that hotel longer then she had hoped. She sighed again and walked into a candy shop on the corner. She couldn't remember the last time she had a piece of candy, but knew it had to be at least 2 ½ years, that was when she left for the war. She looked through the different choices and settling on her favorite brand, Wonka Chocolates, she bought a Chilly Chocolate Crème.

She walked out of the shop unwrapping it and taking a bite from it. She smiled to herself, it was so good, and it had been way to long since she had one. How did she ever live with herself without it. She walked over to a small park and sat down on one of the benches. She was facing a playground that had little children running around playing with there parents keeping a close eye on them. She finished her candy bar and got up to throw the wrapper in a garbage can, before walking back over to her bench and sitting down.

Once comfortable she leaned her head back closing her eyes. She sat like that for a few minutes listening to the children play and the birds singing. But her head shot up and her eyes opened, when she heard someone shout her name a knew exactly who it was.

"Aunt Rea! Aunt Rea! Is that you?", said a childish voice. Rea smiled and stood up walking towards the boy who was now sprinting towards her. "It is you!" Charlie exclaimed as he reached her and hugged her.

"Hey Charlie! How are you? Congrats on winning the factory." Rea said returning her nephews hug.

"I'm fine. I was worried about you and was wondering when you would be coming back and now you're here and I'm so happy!" he said giving her another hug.

"Hey Rea", said Elizabeth Bucket, smiling, when she finally made it over to them.

"Hey 'Liz" Rea said giving her older sister a hug. "Its great to see you."

"And you." Elizabeth replied. She then took notice of Rea's sling and got a worried expression on her face. "Rea…what happened? Are you alright? How long have you been here?"

"I'm fine, just not used to the stupid thing. I've hit so many times, its not funny. As for what happened I rather tell everyone at the same time. And I got here yesterday and couldn't get into the factory gates so I got a room at the hotel." Rea answered her sister's questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't get in yesterday. None of were out of the factory and we were all doing something. I guess none of really looked out of the windows to see if anyone was there." Elizabeth apologized.

"It's alright." Rea said smiling.

"Well, why don't we get you inside and you can see how we fixed up your room. I'm sure you'll love it." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Yea! You can meet Mr. Wonka!" Charlie said cheerfully. He took off ahead of them already starting to hatch a plan for Mr. Wonka and his Aunt.

"Charlie! Wait! I need to go get my bag at the hotel and check out!" Rea called after him, as her and Elizabeth ran to catch up to him, but he hadn't stopped. "Plus I got something cool for you!" she yelled and laughed as he stopped dead in his tracks.

The two caught up to him and they all headed to wear Rea had been staying. She told them to wait in the lobby as she went upstairs to fetch her bag. She then walked over to the counted and handed the attendant her room key and checked out.

When she got over to Charlie and Elizabeth she sat her bag on the floor and opened the top of it. She reached into it going all the way to the bottom of her bag and pulled out a helmet. It was a military issued tan camouflage helmet, that was still in pretty good condition.

"Here you are Charlie." Rea said handing it over to him. "Now you have a complete army set. It was my old one, but I got issued a new one about a year ago, and I hung onto that one for you."

Charlie took it and looked it over before looking up at Rea smiling. "Thank you so much Aunt Rea!" he said hugging her. He pulled away and then put it on posing, making the two woman laugh.

"Alright, off to the factory." Elizabeth said before they made their way out of the lobby, with Charlie still wearing the helmet.

While Rea was walking with Elizabeth and Charlie, she remembered that the old man had said that they didn't open the gates to go in and out of the factory. Rea looked over at Elizabeth and asked, "So, how do you get in the factory if you don't use the front gates?"

Elizabeth laughed at her sister, "Well, Mr. Wonka has another set of gates behind the factory. Those are the ones that we use. They're hidden by the factory, due to the fact that is like a door, and nobody knows that they are their."

"Oh, I see." Rea said, mentally hitting herself for not thinking if there were back gates.

They quickly made their way around that back of the factory and Charlie pulled out a key to unlock the small gate like door. They then walked up the side of the factory and entered through door on the side of the building, that was almost on the front of the building. Elizabeth had commented that 'Mr. Wonka likes to make things difficult. This place is almost like a maze. You'll be sure to get lost.'


	3. Willy Wonka

A/N: Just wanted you all to know that I'm not sure when I will be updating again. I'll be leaving for New Orleans Monday morning and I won't be back until Friday. Then Saturday I'm going to Hershey Park. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you my Reviewers! I appreciate it!

* * *

They walked in and shut the door behind them. They had entered in a long white hallway that had a red velvet carpet running down the middle of it. The floor around the carpet was done in black and white tile, like a checker board. Rea saw the main door and looked out one of the windows beside it to see the factories front gates. There was a velvet rope line, with gold posts, that was set up on either side of the door leading out to the red carpet. 

"Just drop your stuff anywhere, Aunt Rea." Charlie said.

Rea looked over at them and noticed that they had taken off there light jackets since it was mid-September, and had thrown them on the floor. "Oh, alright." she said, dropping her bag down onto the floor. She was thinking about taking off her army jack, since it felt so warm, but then they would see her bandages, but they were bound to see them eventually, and decided she would take it off. With some difficulty she had got it off and thrown that on top of her bag. She was now dressed in a white beater that hugged her body, and her two dog tags were hanging around her neck, stopping at her chest. You could now clearly see the bandages that covered the length of arm, and in some spots there were tiny traces of red. "May I ask as to why it is so warm in here?" she asked them, a little bit cooler now without the jacket, she had noticed that they had been staring at her arm.

"It's for the workers. Mr. Wonka has to keep it this warm in here, because the Oompa-Loompas are used to an extremely hot climate." Charlie said started to walk down the hallway, his mother and her following him.

"Oompa-Loompas?" Rea said confused. She was also getting confused as to why the room was getting smaller the further they walked, but the two took no heed to it.

"Ask Mr. Wonka sometime. He likes to tell that story a lot. Well, whenever he meets someone new."

"Oh, alright I will sometime.", she said as they stopped. Rea looked and saw a tiny door, barely big enough to fit a small puppy in it. "Why is the door so small? You honestly don't think we can fit through it do you?"

Charlie and Elizabeth laughed. "And I quote from Mr. Wonka, 'It's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside.'" Rea looked at curiously, Charlie then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring of keys, that Mr. Wonka had given him, and put a small silver one into the slot, and turned it. "Aunt Rea. Welcome to the factory." he said and then pushed the door in front of him.

The whole wall seemed to have opened up and as Rea looked around she gasped. "Oh my God." was all she could get out. The room was beautiful, like she walked into a fairytale. The grass was the greenest green she could ever think. There were trees all over the place, in different colors. There were strange plants popping out of the grass in every color imaginable. Everything looked good enough to eat. The thing that astounded Rea the most was a waterfall and river that went down the very center of the room, and it looked to be chocolate.

"Looks good enough to eat, doesn't it? Why don't you, you can you know." said a high-pitched voice next to her causing her to jump, and making the voice along with Charlie and Elizabeth to laugh.

Regaining her composure she looked to her side where the voice had come from and saw a man standing there.He hadbrown hair that stopped right above his chin, and was dressed in a long wine colored velvet coat that ended just above his knees. He had on pair of black slacks, and black dress shoes that had a slight heel to them. He also wore a black button up vest with a multi-colored shirt on under it, with the collar sticking out of the top of the vest. There was a silver W at the nape of his neck that was attached to the shirt. He also adorned a pair of purple latex looking gloves on his hands, which were resting lightly on top of a cane that looked to be filled with candy and had a small black and white swirled ball at the top. Topping the outfit off was a black top-hat with a wine colored and black checkered band around the bottom of it, the brim of his hat shaded his bright violet eyes, that were intriguing, and they stood out on his pale skin. It was almost impossible for Rea to tell how old he was, for he looked like he was in his late twenties, but his eyes showed that he was older then. How much older Rea couldn't figure out.

"You can eat it?" Rea said dumbfounded looking into his eyes.

He looked away from her, her looking him in the eyes made him uncomfortable, and he said in a slightly high tone of voice, "Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable," he pointed to himself, "but that is called cannibalism and is in fact frowned upon in most societies."

She looked at him like he was nuts, then it hit her, the W at his neck gave it away now. "You're Willy Wonka, aren't you?"

He looked at her like she should have already know that, "Yea!" he said and then laughed nervously.

Rea stuck out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Lieutenant Rea Avery. I'm Charlie's Aunt."

He looked down at her hand, not sure if he should shake it or not. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, but thought he had better be polite for Charlie. He took it and shook it very quickly then let go it in a matter of second. "Good afternoon Starshine, the Earth says hello!" he said in a high-pitched voice, then walked off towards the Bucket's house, that she had now just noticed by the river.

Charlie came up and stood next to his Aunt. "He does that a lot when he's nervous." he said then followed after Willy.

"Come on Rea. Mom and Dad are here. I'm sure they would love to see you." Elizabeth said, then followed after her son, with Rea right behind her.


	4. Family

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post this chapter. I've been doing a lot of stuff, plus school starts monday and this is my last year of school:) so I'll be a little busy, but I'll keep it going.

Also I've had like 256 hits on the story, but only 3 reviews. I'm a little sad about that, so I was hoping I could get more people to review. I would really appreciate it! I like to know what you all think, good or bad.

Plus I wanted to say that I don't know too much about the army and ranks of that sort. So if i write something incorrect, I would appreciate if someone could tell me and I will fix it right away. Thanks Again!

Twitch

* * *

When they got to the house, Willy, Charlie, and Elizabeth went in before Rea, and Elizabeth stopped in the doorway so Rea couldn't get in. Before Charlie could say anything Elizabeth said, "Mom, Dad," addressing Joe and Josephine, who were lying in bed, "guess who we found today?"

The two looked at each other and Joe said, "I don't know. Who?"

Elizabeth smiled and moved away from the doorway to reveal Rea. "Why your youngest daughter!" she exclaimed as Rea walked into the house.

Rea smiled at their shocked faces, "Hi Mom, Dad, George, Georgina."

"Oh my word." Joe said in disbelief. "Rea is that really you? It's been what 3 years? My you have grown more beautiful."

"Thanks Dad, and it's only been 2 ½ years." Rea said then went over to the bed and hugged him, then her mother, George and Georgina.

"Rea, dear, what happened to your arm? And how did you get that cut?" Josephine asked holding Rea's injured arm trying to examine it, worried for her youngest daughter.

Rea's face went grim, remembering what had happened. She really didn't want to talk about it now, but she had to eventually. The sooner the better, so she sat down on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, sighing. Willy took notice of this from across the room, because he often did the same thing in his room, when he was remembering something horrible.

She opened her eyes and looked at her mother, "Mom, please don't freak out, ok? I know you're not going to like it, but I'm still staying with the Army." Her mother nodded her head, knowing that there was no way of talking Rea out of something when she had set her mind to it.

Rea smiled slightly and then looked to the floor, trying to think of the best way to tell her family that she had almost been killed. "Well, my squad and I were on a quiet mission to check out a small town and clear for any hostile suspects. We were almost done clearing the town, with no problem at all, then we were under fire. Two of my men were shot down and the rest of us took cover. I started giving out orders trying to keep my boys safe, when I saw a bomb coming my way. I got out of the way, and was almost out of range when it went off. I was thrown, metal flying, that's how I got the cut. I slid when I hit the ground on another piece of debris, hence a very long gash on my arm, but the way I landed on it cause my wrist to break. I got medical attention right away and they said that I was lucky to be alive, because the metal that hit my head could have hit my neck or eye, and well…you know what could have happened. So they sent me home for a while, until they need me back, and I don't know when that is." Rea finished still not lifting her gaze from the house floor.

"Rea…" Joe whispered. He had know that her signing up for the army was dangerous, but now having his daughter sitting there telling him that she had almost been killed was to much to handle.

"Don't worry Dad" Rea said turning to face him when he had said her name. "I'm fine and I'm here now. I'll always be here no matter what too. In the flesh or spirit. So please don't worry to much."

"But Dear, we still worry about you. We don't want anything to happen to you." Joe said.

"I know." Rea replied smiling.

"Will you really have to go back?" Josephine asked.

"Yes, Mom. I will have to. It's my duty, as a Lieutenant, to get back with my squad and help out the Army. I just don't know when I am going back. It could be anywhere from when my arms is healed in a few weeks, to a full year. I have no idea. I'll know when they call, send a letter, or send someone. Until then, it's a waiting game." Rea explained.

There was a long silence with everyone lost in there own thoughts. The Elizabeth looked up at everyone and then to Rea, "Why don't we take you to your room, Rea?" she said changing the subject.

"Alright." Rea said, grateful for the subject change.

Rea got up off of the bed and started to walk around it to the door. Willy was standing there and backed up ever so slightly when Rea was, what he felt, was too close in his space. Charlie jumped up and ran over to the two before his mother got up and said very excitedly, "We'll take her Mom. We can show her around too. You can stay here and rest. Please Mom?" Charlie pleaded with his mother.

"Alright Charlie. You can do it. I wouldn't mind a little rest anyway. No go on!" she said waving them out the door.

"Thanks Mom! We'll be back at dinner!" Charlie said before he closed the door. "Aunt Rea. Mr. Wonka." Charlie said when he caught up with her and Willy standing together in the middle of the room and Rea continued to look around still utterly amazed that Willy had built such a place.

Willy turned and looked at him as he came to a stop. "Yes Charlie?" he said in his high-pitched voice.

"Can we take the glass elevator?" Charlie asked his mentor. Rea looked at Charlie strangely.

"Of course we can! It's the most efficient way around the factory anyway!" Willy said, very enthusiastically. "Now, we just have to find it! I know I left it around here somewhere, but where?" Willy said starting to walk off. Charlie followed after him, and gestured back at Rea to follow as well and she did. After a few minutes of looking around Rea heard a very audible 'THUMP' and Willy saying, "I found it."

Rea looked in front of her and Willy was laying flat on his back rubbing his forehead, where he had run into something. Rea started to giggle as Willy stood up, placing his hat back on his head, and walked inside of what appeared to be a big glass box. "I really must stop doing that." Willy mumbled to himself, slightly embarrassed.

Charlie stepped inside next to Willy, and looked at Rea. "Come on Aunt Rea." Charlie said, and Rea just stood there looking at them both like they were nuts.

"You really can't be serious can you? I think you're a bit nuts." Rea said looking at them.

"We're as serious as good nuts can be." Willy said smiling, then the smile disappeared. "Wait….good nuts aren't serious, they take the fun out of things. Oh no, we might be bad nuts after all!" He brought his hands up to his mouth looking frightened at Charlie. "We might have to be sent to the garbage!"

"Calm down Mr. Wonka. You're scaring yourself. We aren't bad nuts." Charlie said to Willy. Willy looked at him uncertain and then quickly took his hands away from his mouth and rested them on his can in front of him and took on a blank look. "Ok now. Come on Aunt Rea. It's perfectly safe. Nothing is going to happen."

"Alright Charlie. I will. But I swear if something bad happens, I'll hunt you down, and hurt you." Rea said before walking in the elevator and standing on the other side of Charlie.

From inside, Rea could see all of the buttons that lined the side of the elevator that Willy was standing by. "Now, I must warn you." Willy said starting to look over at all the buttons. "This is an ordinary elevator. This elevator can go long ways, up ways, downs ways, side ways, slant ways, and any other ways you can think of." he explained.

Rea was about to say something when he found the button he was looking for and pushed it. The elevator took of and Rea was thrown into the side of the elevator, luckily not on her arm. That was something that she definitely need to get used too, but she saw that Charlie and Willy must have not been used to it as well, for they were also thrown of balance, but not as much. Regaining her lost balance she stood up straighter and leaned up against the wall for some support. She looked around and saw some of the many rooms that were in the factory. She watched in amazement as they left one grand room, only to enter another one, better then the last.

Charlie looked up at Rea and smiled when he saw how amazed she was about everything that she saw. He then looked up at Willy and saw him smiling, but in a different way, like he was enjoying this more then usual.

"This place is amazing Mr. Wonka." Rea said still amazed.

Willy looked over to her and smiled. "Why thank you. It took me a while to get it just the way I like it." he said and then continue to look forward.

Rea felt the elevator stop and the glass doors along with another set of metal doors opened to reveal a hallway with a few doors along each wall. Willy stepped out, along with Charlie, and Rea followed after them. They stopped a wooden door across from another wooden door the had two W's carved into it.

"That is my room. " Willy said pointing to the door with the W's. He then took out his keys and unlocked the other door, then handed Rea the key. "And this is your room." He said, pushing the door open.

Rea walked in the room and couldn't believe it, she was speechless. The room itself was bigger then her small house, and all of things fit in it rather comfortably. To her right was her queen size bed with her black and red covers already made on it, also on top of her bed was her army bag and jacket. Her nightstands were on either side of the bed, with lamps on them. Her alarm clock and phone was there as well. To her left was her living room furniture sitting there in front of a fire place. The couches and chairs had throw pillows and blankets laid out on them already. She walked over to her dresser that was almost empty, but on top of it was her pictures of her family and friends. She then saw a door that was open next to the bed, that led into a walk-in closet. She ran over to it and walked in amazed to see all of her clothes already neatly hung up. She walked out of the closet and saw another door on the other side of the room. She ran over to it and opened the door. Inside done in all white tile was her own bathroom. She looked through the cabinets seeing all of her things already in them.

She walked out smiling broadly when she saw that Charlie was still standing there with Willy, who was leaning on his cane, both watching her run around the room in excitement. She blushed slightly and looked at Willy. "Thank you Mr. Wonka, for the room and all, and for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me."

Willy smiled, "Your welcome, but you should thank Charlie and his mom, they are the ones who put everything in here and arranged it all."

"Thank you Charlie." Rea said coming over and giving him a hug. "It's excellent."

She then turned to Willy and went to give him a hug, but stopped herself. She remembered how odd he was when he shook her hand earlier. She also remembered when he backed up a little when she was standing next to him. So she just stood there and smiled at him, and he returned looking relieved that she hadn't hugged him.

"On with the tour." Willy said nervously as he walked out of the room followed by the two of them.


	5. Bad Dreams

A/N: Well, I have been getting a few more reviews, since I last posted, so I'm a little happier now, but please keep them coming.

Thank you **Anon** for the advice. I'm trying not to make her a Mary-Sue, and trying my best to incoporate flaws and stuff. I'll be keeping that in mind for now on.

Thanks Again!

Twitch

* * *

Rea fell on her bed dead tired. She had just gotten back from the rest of the tour, but was barely able to get through that, she was so tired. Willy and Charlie had given her the grand tour of the factory, every single room! They had done the whole factory because it was shut down for the day to give the workers a well deserved break, and she had not seen one worker around that day. They had done half before dinner, ate, then did the other half of the factory. Her feet hurt, she was exhausted, and wanted nothing more then to go to sleep.

'I can't believe that there are that many rooms in this place.' she thought to herself, closing her eyes.

She sighed, got up and walked to her closet. She grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a black spaghetti string tank top, and grabbed a bottle of pills from her army bag that her doctor had given her. They were for any kind of pain, headaches, or if she went into slight shock from reliving something in battle. She headed to her bathroom, with her things, and shut the door. She changed into her clothes, throwing her uniform in the hamper, beside the sink. She left her dog tags on, because she never took them off. She brushed her teeth, and her hair, and finally washed her face, careful not to hit her cut to bad.

She went to throw the washrag into the hamper, and screamed, backing quickly out of the bathroom into her room. There was a little man in her bathroom, that came to about her knee, wearing a strange red suit taking her things out of her hamper.

Her bedroom door had swung open, and standing there was Willy Wonka, still dressed, with a worried look on his face. "What? What is it?" he asked looking over at her.

"There's…There's something in my bathroom." she said, still freaked out.

"Oh really?" he said, walking over to her bathroom and looking in. He looked back at her confused, there was nothing out of the ordinary in her bathroom. "I don't see anything." he said to her.

"There was a little man in there!" she exclaimed. Then the little man walked out of her bathroom and stood next to Willy. "There!" she said pointing at him. "That's him!"

Willy looked down at him, "But he's just an Oompa-Loompas, he's supposed to go in there and clean up. They're imported directly from Loompaland. They are such wonderful workers. But I must warm you that they are quite mischievous, always making jokes."

"Oompa-Loompas?" Rea said in disbelief, then she remembered Charlie mentioning them earlier. "Oh, ok."

The Oompa-Loompas started tugging on Willy's pants leg, and he leaned down, while the Oompa-Loompas whispered something into his ear. "Uh huh, ok." Willy said standing up. "He said that you scared him really bad when you screamed."

Rea looked at the little Oompa-Loompas, I guess he would have been scared by someone suddenly screaming. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, you just startled me." she apologized.

The Oompa-Loompas crossed his arms across his chest and then went back into the bathroom to continue what he was doing. Willy went to leave, but Rea stopped him. "I thought you said that all of the workers were off today."

"Some like to work then take breaks." was all he said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

She walked back over to the bathroom peering in to see if the Oompa-Loompas was still there, but she saw no sign of the red suit. She turned off the light and closed the door. She headed over to her bed, turning the room light off as she went and climbed in under her covers. She signed as she closed her eyes. The bed was so comfortable that she had completely forgot about the Oompa-Loompas and everything and drifted off to sleep.

_'Rea was walking through town beside the other six members of her squad. They were clearing a very small town, and to take in any suspects to believed hostile. They had went through house after house walking around and checking out the people that lived there. The soldiers had there guns out and ready to use at all times when doing this, just in case something happened. _

Rea and three others had just walked out of a house to join the rest that were keeping watch outside of the houses door. They started walking down the dusty street, the dust swirling around there boots as they walked, keeping there eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

They were just about to go into another house, at the edge of the town, when a loud 'BOOM' went off somewhere behind them, followed immediately by machine gun shots. The seven soldiers quickly took cover facing where the sound had occurred from, and returned fire.

When Rea had coordinated herself she was able to see around her bunker and see that two of her men where lying in the middle of the street, having not taken cover quickly enough. This angered her and she fired at the people that were shooting at her and her men.

"How many are there!" She shouted out to the men.

"I count six!" one had yelled out, she recognized it as Frank. "Wait make that five!" he corrected himself as he killed one.

"I've got one on the right about 20 meters away! Two out front 30 meters away! And one to the left 15 meters away!" another soldier shouted out, Neal she recalled.

"That's only four! Frank! Where's the fifth one!" Rea yelled out to him.

"I lost him! He backed off and disappeared!" he said.

"Damn it!" Rea exclaimed. He could be anywhere.

They continued firing trying to take them down for about two minutes, when Frank yelled again. "There he is! In the middle of the street!…He's got a bomb! TAKE COVER!"

Rea looked and saw the man hurl a bomb in her general direction. Rea felt like she as in slow motion as he continued to come at her and she scrambled her way to the left, trying to get out of range. She almost made it out of range when she heard the bomb go off, making her ears ring, and she felt something hit her head, but where she couldn't tell. She felt her body being lifted off the ground and then coming down hard on her left arm, where she felt her wrist snap. She cried out in pain as she continued to slid a few feet, feeling something cut her arm, but her mind was more concentrated on her wrist.

She closed her eyes tightly crying out, "I'm hit! I'm hit!" were the only words she was able to form and yell out.

She barely could make out the sounds of someone running over towards her, and then someone grabbing her shoulders and dragging her behind a building for cover. "You're gonna be alright, LT." she heard someone say above her, as then begun removing her jacket to get a better look at her arm.

She opened her eyes slightly to see who was above her, and saw Frank, frantically working to help her. When she felt him take her arm out of her jacket the sudden movement sent pain shooting through her, and she screamed out. "I'm sorry." she heard him say over the gun fire. She looked over at her arm and saw that her wrist was already starting to swell and bruising start to appear. She then saw that the length of her arm was covered in blood, from the cut she must have sustained. When Frank started to wrap her arm the best he could she cried out when the gauze hit it.

When he finished bandaging her up, he helped her sit up to lean against the building. He picked up his gun and went to the corner of the building to help take down the rest of the hostiles. She watched him helplessly, the paint in her arm keeping her from doing anything else. Then she heard him cry out and fall to the ground, "Frank!" she tried screaming.

Rea jolted awake, in her bed, in a cold sweat. That was way to real for her own liking, it was like she was there again and couldn't do anything, but watch from the sidelines. She got out of bed shakily and made her way to the bathroom where she went through her medicine cabinet, looking for a bottle of pills she had put in there before she went to sleep. She found them and downed two of them with a drink of water and leaned on the sink, with her eyes closed. It had been about two and a half week since then, and she still could remember it perfectly.

Regaining her composure, and stopping the shaking, Rea walked back out to her room. She went over to her dresser that had all of her pictures sitting on it and picked up a small black picture frame. It was a picture of her and her squad, they had gotten the picture done, when they met each other the first time. Rea had sent some home to Elizabeth, and she guessed that her sister probably thought the she would like one in her room. They didn't know that day, but soon found that they were a close knit group of people, who cared for one another, and would do anything to help each other when the time came.

She smiled down at the seven people that in the picture. They were all in full uniform, ready for anything. They were standing in front of a tank with four people in the back standing up, and three in the front row, kneeling. Rea was in the front middle, smiling.

To her left was Frank 'Smoke' O'Neil. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore glasses. He go this nickname because he was the first person to usually shoot someone down, when they entered a firefight. He was kind, and was always ready for about anything. He was sent home with her, because on that day she had been caught by the bomb, he had received a gun shot to the shoulder, after bandaging her.

To her right was Neal 'Twitch' Riddle. He had short dirty blonde hair, and blue dark blue eyes. He was the shortest one out of all of them and would always flinch and twitch before a mission. It was his nerves that got to him, but he was friendly all the same, and a good soldier.

In the back row on the left end was Greg 'Psycho' McMurray. He had brown hair with blonde highlights in it and dark brown eyes. He was ready for anything and would do anything, sane or insane, hence how he was nicknamed Psycho. He was funny, and always made them laugh, not to mention flirted with her all the time, since she was the only woman in the squad.

On the right, next to him was Trent 'Red' Gibbon. He had black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was always quiet, and did whatever he was told. He never objected to anything. He got his nickname from a red scarf that he wore around his neck that his girlfriend had given him when he left for war. Sadly, he was shot down the day of the surprise attack.

Behind Rea, and to the right, was Mike 'Tracker' Dolohov. He had short blonde hair, and green eyes. He was always relaying information they would get, because he carried around the radio and tracking system. If you needed to fin something, you would go ask tracker and no matter what he would find it. He, too, got shot down that day with Red.

Lastly, next to him was brown hair, hazel eyed, Travis 'Snip' Lepage. The best shooter in the entire army, someone had said the day they all met. He was known throughout the whole army as being able to make ridiculous shots hit there mark, with nothing but his gun and excellent eyes.

Rea smiled as she looked at the photograph, a few tears coming to her eyes. She traced the picture of Frank, she was eternally grateful to him. He had saved her life, and taken a hit for helping her. She then traced the pictures of Red and Tracker. Two people whom she cared for, and missed greatly, for she would never see them again in this life.

She tore her eyes away from the photograph as she set it back down on the dresser. She walked back to her bed thinking about her men, and climbed in. She looked over at her clock that said 3:30 a.m. She still had a few hours to try and sleep before she had to get up and run around the factory again. She closed her eyes and after a while she finally drifted off to sleep, thankfully, not plagued by dreams.


End file.
